1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel having a touch-sensing matrix using one layer solution (OLS) technology and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, thin and light flat panel displays become the most popular display used in various electronics. In order to enable information products to achieve convenient usage, concise appearance, and having multiple functions, many information products use touch panels as input devices instead of traditional keyboards, mice, etc.
With great development of technology of flat displays and touch panels, in the condition of restricted volume, some electronics combine the touch panel with a display panel to form a touch-sensing display panel, so as to provide a greater viewable screen area and more convenient operation modes to users. Because the touch-sensing display panel has both the display function of the display panel and convenience of input operation of the touch panel, the touch-sensing display panel gradually becomes an important component applied in many electronics such as a handheld PC, a personal digital assistance (PDA), or a smart phone.
In the operation principle of the touch panel, when a conductor object (such as a finger) touches a touch-sensing matrix of the touch panel, electric properties (such as electrical resistance or capacitance) of the touch-sensing matrix are varied accordingly to result in a variance of a bias voltage applied on the touch-sensing matrix. The variance of the electric properties is converted to a control signal outputted to a external control circuit board, and then a processor perform a data calculation process in accordance with control signal to obtain a result. Thereafter, the external control circuit board outputs a display signal to the display panel and present mages to users through the display panel.
In the present various technologies of touch panels, one layer solution (OLS) is the most popular technology, because OLS has advantages of low cost and convenience for assembling. In the OLS technology, a sheet electrical resistance of the touch-sensing matrix affects the performance of touch-sensing operation. For example, if a touch-sensing matrix has a greater sheet resistance, a touch-sensing driver circuit of the touch-sensing matrix needs more power to perform the touch-sensing operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide touch-sensing liquid crystal panel and a fabrication method thereof having a sensing matrix with a lower electrical resistance.